the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ozzie Bonez (Drybonez352)
DISCLAIMER: THIS CHARACTER IS CURRENTLY IN DEVELOPMENT! ACCORDING TO OSCAR HIMSELF! Drybonez352 ''(Ozzie Bonez or Dry-Bonez) is a Male Inkling / Skeleton and a well known [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMmR370AIEYyGQOQfQxKqOA Squidtuber in the ''Splatoon Community.]'' '' Drybonez's real name is "Oscar Algonquin" Appearance Ozzie is a Male Skeleton who wears a Black-Blue Bobble Hat with Squidfin Hook Cans on his head, along with Studio Headphones around his neck. He wears a blue jumper with a light purple t-shirt under it and Black shorts with white strips on them, white socks and Pink Slippers (Sometimes Blue) This however is not his final design! A New version of Ozzie is currently in Development! It's unknown if it will be released to the public! Weapons Drybonez mainly has a Dynamo Roller with him during Turf Wars. History Early Life Growing up, Ozzie was a shy and nauseous person, instead of being a villain, Ozzie was the black sheep of the Dry Bones, he did not want to be your natural villain who would get either thrown into Lava or be broken into small piece, Instead, Ozzie would always watch Inklings and Octolings play Turf Wars during Splatfest, and wished to become a member himself. He was bullied in school and many people ran away from him, this ended up leaving him without any friends for a whole year, He later ran away from the castle and moved into a small town called "Flat-Zone", which only exist within Drybonez352's World. At the age of 14, Ozzie decided to take a trip around Flat-Zone, to see what else is out there. This led him to end up in a different town. Now lost, Ozzie wandered around to get back home, Instead he found himself in "Inkoplios", where he met Oscar and Victoria. He started to train on how to become a Turf War Master, but was rejected by every team. But his friends would except him the way he is! He has been seen in a few of his own videos, however, a new model of Ozzie is in development where his entire body is one complete model. The Mystery Girl Arc In October 2018, Ozzie posted a video announcing his first Arc "Mystery Girl", It tells the story of a young girl who was born as a Inkling in a Octoling body. After her (Possible) Ex-Boyfriend fell to his death. She met a Inkling named "Richard", who mysteriously vanished without a trace. Only 3 Teasers of the Saga were release. With a Trailer and Episode in development. Skylar Karategirl was also chosen as the main voice actor for Mystery Girl! Her voice was only heard for 1 Video only. Trivia #He was born as the youngest member of his family in Ireland! #Oscar has a older step-brother, this will be revealed in Mystery Girl! # He was inspired to make animations by Squidtubers like "Alex Spider, LizzietheRatcicle15 and The Yellowist! (Now Genesis) # Oscar's last name "Algonquin", was based off of "Scoutmaster Lumpus's" name from Camp Lazlo! (Rumored from Monika Akimasa) # Victoria was the first Original Character Algonquin made! She was made when the channel first originated! # Algonquin had no idea on how to use GMOD, the first time he played it, he did not know that he could make his own inklings! # Drybonez became the main protagonist after Algonquin played "Mario Party 8" and fell in love with the character since! # Victoria originally was the smart and hot one, but this was changed later on! # Drybonez is one of the few Splatoon animators who's Mascot is an Mario Character! # Ozzie's originally was going to be a purple Dry Bones, this was delayed due to complications with in development. But a Official Model of Drybonez is under development! Category:Inklings